In the food service industry, and particularly in fine dining establishments, cleanliness of the eating utensils including glassware and silverware is of paramount importance. Even after cleaning of the utensils in commercial washing machines or by hand washing, it is common for smudges, water spots, lipstick and fingerprints to be retained on the surface, thus requiring the service staff to manually polish each utensil. To assist with polishing, the staff often steams the utensils. This is accomplished either through use of an electric steaming device, similar to a tea kettle, which directs steam against individual articles of glassware or silverware, or by arranging a number of utensils in a plastic bin which contains hot water to generate steam for the articles in the bin. Using either technique increase the time and labor to obtain properly cleaned utensils.